Catheters used to obtain uncontaminated urine samples from female or male patients are known in the art. One such catheter device, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,235 to May et al., comprises a urine collection receptacle with a removable cap to close the top end of the receptacle. The cap includes a nozzle that pivots from an upright, opened position to a horizontal, closed position. When the nozzle is in the opened position, a catheter tube may be inserted through the nozzle and into the collection receptacle to deliver fluid to the receptacle. After catheterization is complete, the catheter tube is removed from the urine collection receptacle, and the nozzle is pivoted downwardly to the closed position to seal the urine collection receptacle. The urine is then ready for laboratory processing.
The May et al. catheter has certain disadvantages because medical personnel must directly handle the catheter tube before, during and after catheterization. For example, prior to catheterization, the catheter tube must be inserted through the nozzle into the collection receptacle, and, to initiate catheterization, the catheter tube must be grasped in order to insert it into the patient. Such contact presents a contamination risk, especially if the gloves worn by the medical personnel are not sterile. Further, after catheterization, medical personnel must grasp the catheter tube in order to remove the catheter from the patient. Since urine often remains on the catheter tube after catheterization, there is a risk that urine may be transferred to the gloves of the medical personnel handling the catheter and thereby contaminate the medical personnel's body or clothing, or another medical apparatus situated nearby.
Another disadvantage of the May et al. device is that the catheter tube may not be tightly secured in the nozzle to prevent leaking or accidental dislodgment. Catheter tubes come in different sized diameters and if the diameter of the catheter tube does not fit tightly within the nozzle opening, the catheter tube may be dislodged from the nozzle. Moreover, even if the catheter tube is not dislodged, urine may leak from the collection receptacle if a tight fit is not provided between the catheter tube and nozzle opening.
An additional disadvantage of the May el al. device is that it does not provide a convenient method for marking the collection receptacle for easy identification.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a catheterization device that can be used without the need for the administering physician or medical personnel to handle directly the catheter tube.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a catheterization device wherein the catheter tube can be securely attached to the urine collection receptacle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a catheterization device having a blank label pre-applied to the urine collection receptacle by silkscreen or paint.